


You're the why

by rogogon



Series: Saulbert one-shots [11]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 02:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogogon/pseuds/rogogon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Historia miłości Adama i Sauliego we wspomnieniach Adama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're the why

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [You're the why (eng)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/629286) by [rogogon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogogon/pseuds/rogogon)



> Nie mam pojęcia, czym jest ten fanfic, jak go określić i jak przyporządkować. Jest czymś zupełnie innym od wszystkiego, co kiedykolwiek napisałam. Niemniej mam nadzieję, że się spodoba.  
> Tytuł i fragmenty tekstu pochodzą z piosenki „You're the why" Robbiego Williamsa.

_Then like a ton of bricks the dawn descended_  
 _You brought a love I'd never known before_  
 _I'll want you till the seasons lose their mystery,_  
 _Wherever there's a wherefore, you're the why._

 

Adam nie miał pojęcia, że to tego dojdzie. Że tak to się skończy. A raczej rozwinie, bo w żadnym razie nie zmierzało to ku końcowi.

Ale przecież tylko się do niego uśmiechnął. A on wkroczył z impetem w jego życie, wypełniając je całym sobą. Wypełniając je światłem.

Swoim światłem.

…

Pamiętał to tak dobrze, jakby to było wczoraj.  
Drobny, szczupły blondyn stojący przy barze razem z grupą znajomych od razu zwrócił jego uwagę. Nieskazitelny, ciepły uśmiech, zaróżowione jeszcze od mrozu policzki i promieniście niebieskie oczy, patrzące na Adama z uwagą i zaciekawieniem. Brunet uśmiechnął się do niego, nie zwracając zupełnie uwagi na swoich przyjaciół, zamawiających właśnie drinki. Kiedy blondyn nieśmiało odwzajemnił uśmiech, Adam wstał podszedł do niego, patrząc cały czas w wesołe ogniki w jego oczach i nie przestając się uśmiechać.  
Po chwili odeszli razem w głąb klubu i usiedli przy osobnym stoliku. Adam do końca życia zapamięta sposób, w jaki Sauli patrzył wtedy na niego. Po latach stwierdził, że już wtedy się w nim zakochał. Bo nie można było go nie uwielbiać.

Parkiet w klubie był nieludzko zatłoczony, więc tańczyli bardzo blisko siebie. Z każdą sekundą coraz bliżej.  
Sauli położył jedną dłoń na torsie Adama, drugą na jego karku, przysuwając go jeszcze bliżej siebie. Ich czoła i nosy stykały się, usta cal od siebie. Kiedy ich wargi nareszcie się złączyły, nic więcej się nie liczyło. Byli głusi na muzykę, ślepi na ludzi tańczących obok, nieczuli na nic innego, poza ich własnymi dłońmi błądzącymi po ich rozpalonych ciałach.  
Kiedy pocałowali się po raz pierwszy, Adama przeszyły rozkoszne dreszcze, jakby całował się po raz pierwszy w życiu. Jakby znów był nastolatkiem, podekscytowanym, nienasyconym. Gorący oddech Sauliego wibrował w jego ustach, przyprawiając Adama o zawroty głowy.  
Nie pamiętał, aby kiedykolwiek wcześniej czuł się tak wspaniale.

Adam nie mógł znaleźć sobie miejsca przez cały dzień. Na nic zdały się próby zajęcia się czymś, więc po prostu usiadł na łóżku, myśląc intensywnie. Po chwili wziął z szafki nocnej swój telefon i wpisał do niego ciąg cyfr zapisanych na kawałku papieru, który właśnie wyjął z tylnej kieszeni obcisłych jeansów. Odetchnął głęboko, aby uspokoić głos i kliknął „Zadzwoń".  
Kiedy usłyszał w słuchawce głęboki głos z silnym akcentem poczuł delikatne drgnięcie w piersi. Uśmiech nie schodził z jego twarzy przez całe dwie godziny rozmowy.  
Sauli obiecał, że zadzwoni jutro. Rozmawiali wtedy pięć godzin, a jeszcze następnego dnia – znowu godzinę dłużej.  
W następnym tygodniu przegadali całą noc, a Sutan był wściekły, bo musiał zakryć podkrążone oczy Adama, zanim ten wyszedł na scenę.  
Dni i przegadane godziny i noce mijały, a delikatne wibracje w brzuchu Adama pojawiające się za każdym razem, gdy słyszał w słuchawce głos Sauliego, przybierały na sile.  
Pamiętał, że kiedyś mama powiedziała mu, że motyle w brzuchu zakochanej osoby naprawdę istnieją. Po jednej z takich rozmów zadzwonił do niej i powiedział, że znowu je ma. Motyle. Po raz pierwszy od kilku lat.

Pierwszy wspólny wyjazd był niezapomniany. Obaj codziennie wracali do niego myślami. To nie tylko pierwsze wspólne wakacje, pierwsze wspólne zdjęcia zrobione przez paparazzi czy pierwszy seks. Także pierwszy raz, kiedy Adam usłyszał od Sauliego magiczne słowo „Rakastan". I kiedy znalazł jego znaczenie w Internecie, bo Sauli nie był do końca chętny sam mu to wyjaśnić. I gdy wreszcie wszystko do niego dotarło. Wszystko to, co czuł Sauli i wszystko to, co sam miał w sercu. I pierwszy raz, kiedy sam wyznał mu swoje uczucia.

Pół roku później Adam zbiegał jak na skrzydłach po schodach na dół, słysząc dźwięk dzwonka do drzwi. Dobrze wiedział, kto stoi na progu, bo czekał na jego przyjazd od samego rana, wypatrując taksówki wjeżdżającej na podjazd.  
Otworzył drzwi z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach.  
Na widok Sauliego – opalonego, uśmiechniętego, z walizkami w obu rękach – jego serce zabiło gorączkowo, jakby koliber zatrzepotał gwałtownie w środku maleńkimi skrzydełkami.  
Blondyn patrzył na niego ciepło jasnymi, niebieskimi oczami, w których Adam widział swoje odbicie – widział siebie, nareszcie szczęśliwego.

Wybiegli na dwór, trzymając się za ręce. Był to jeden z nielicznych, deszczowych dni w Los Angeles, kiedy lało jak z cebra, a na ulicach nie było żywej duszy.  
Stanęli naprzeciw siebie, ciepłe krople deszczu spływały po ich włosach, policzkach, splecionych palcach dłoni. Z ust Sauliego nie schodził uśmiech. Adam pochylił się i złączył ich gorące wargi w słodkim, aksamitnym pocałunku, przekazując w nim wszystko to, co czuł względem Sauliego. Każdą pojedynczą emocję. Zatracił się w smaku połączonych warg, po raz kolejny czując dreszcze na całym ciele.  
Pocałunek w deszczu, dokładnie taki, o jakim obaj od zawsze marzyli.

Adam przysunął do siebie Sauliego, aby gęstniejący na imprezie tłum ich nie rozdzielił. Spletli swoje dłonie, patrząc sobie w oczy. Znowu czuli, jakby na świecie nie było nikogo oprócz nich, jakby wszyscy zniknęli, nie pozostawiając po sobie nawet wspomnienia. Adam po raz kolejny zatonął w jego oczach, jednak było to przyjemne tonięcie. Łagodne czy Sauliego były dla niego synonimem bezpieczeństwa. Wystarczyło, aby Adam w nie spojrzał, choć na jedną sekundę, a czuł się lepiej. Pewniej. Gdyby mógł, chętnie spędziłby całe życie tylko w nie patrząc. Czuł, że i tak byłby wtedy najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem na świecie.

…

Adam patrzył na Sauliego śpiącego u jego boku. Jego długie rzęsy spoczywały na opalonych policzkach, a blond włosy sterczały we wszystkich kierunkach. Dawno temu ten niepozorny mężczyzna niemal niezauważenie i natychmiastowo wypełnił jego serce miłością, pasją i magią, nie oczekując niczego w zamian. I na zawsze zmienił jego życie.  
Nieodwołalnie. Nieodwracalnie. Na lepsze.


End file.
